


Kisses for the Babies

by astromirage



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Catholic Guilt, Episode: s17e18 Unholiest Alliance, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Kisses for the two gaybies
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Kisses for the Babies

Sonny walks away from the window of the interrogation room, hands stuffed in his pockets. Rafael follows him, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Carisi, you need calm down." His voice is soft and gentle. 

Sonny looks over at Rafael, his eyes are soft. Rafael places a hand on Sonny's upper arm and smiles a sympathetic smile. Sonny grins, blinking for a few seconds. 

"The Monsignor lied to all of us Carisi." 

The squad walks in, talking amongst themselves about detective stuff. 

Rafael's face gets closer to Sonny's, too close to be straight. They both share a deep understanding look. The Catholic in Rafael comprehending the way Sonny's faith was shaking, the way his grip to God was loosening. The way he felt years ago, the way he never wanted the taller man to feel. 

"They tried to play with us." 

"Not all of them are like that Barba." 

"I know, trust me, I know. But these, these people, they're the bad ones." 

Sonny sighs deeply and feels his chest tighten. The fact Father Eugene had to be ashamed of being gay. The fact he could relate to the Catholic Guilt and the embarrassment of being shunned for his sexuality. 

"I know. I know. But the way Father Eugene was treated. I relate to it too well." 

Rafael's heart aches, and he rubs his arm again. 

"I get it." he whispers out. 

Sonny locks eyes with Rafael, their body's way too close. Sonny feels butterflies in his stomach and he lets out a nervous sigh. 

The squad stands there, frozen in shock. Mike' hand is still in mid air, Liv has a smirk stuck on her face, Amanda just stares on, similarly to Fin.

Rafael's heart flutters and beats quickly as he scans the gorgeous face in front of him. God the way Sonny listened to him no matter what, and the way his blue eyes would snap to attention when he would hear his Cuban accent. His attention to detail with his law and his passion for anything he committed himself to doing. Everything about him made him swoon. He's in love And it clicked as Sonny's ocean blue eyes scaneed over his face. 

Sonny admired Rafael. Every single little detail, crease, crevice, curve and dip of Rafael Barba made his face tinge with blush and his stomach churn with love. The dedication to Law and the passion for getting justice he exhibited made Sonny want to associate closer with him. Rafael in court when he'd get angry and nail the perpetrator. He's in love and it just clicked as Rafael's vibrant viridescent eyes scanned his lips. 

Rafael's hand makes its way to the side of his neck, making the squad intake a breath. Sonny's hand caresses Rafael's cheek and they close in for a kiss. 

The kiss is slow and sweet, filled with love, warm with passion. Sonny's tongue slips in quickly but not aggressively. Rafael reciprocates and hugs himself closer to the Detective. They seperate, their foreheads touching before they close in again. 

Liv walks up and taps Carisi on the shoulder. 

"Hey Sonny." 

Sonny startles away from Rafael and looks at Liv, an apology already forming in his mouth. 

"Save it, the apology and the kissing, for later." 

"Yes Lieu." 

Rafael smiles and kisses him again. Sonny holds his hand close to his body. 

The squad goes on, analyzing evidence and bouncing ideas off each other. Sonny's too concerned with Rafael's hand in his and their touching thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi


End file.
